In My Arms She Is Always Hermione
by MaggiesWorld
Summary: In my arms she was always Hermione. Light of my life the reason for living my sin and my salvation. Hermione


Hello Readers. Today I Bring you a Simple Little Tale. As a Disclaimer... This Story was inspired By the book and recent film Version of Lolita. I used Humbert's sad past to bring you Severus's sadness. However, my story has no intention to imply that Severus took Hermione at a young age and made her his in very demanding way, as in the ways of 'Lolita'. The Severus in this story waits for an of age Hermione. Well you just read the story before i give away the plot in its entirety. I do not own the characters, some of the lines that are used are direct quotes from either film or book "Lolita" By Nabokov. I make no claims to those either.

* * *

><p>She was Hermione. Hermione Granger. She stood before me at 5'4. A small girl compared to my dominating frame. She was Mione to her friends, she was the know it all in school, she was Miss Granger the Boy Who Lived's friend to the world. But in my arms she was always Hermione. Light of my life the reason for living my sin and my salvation. Hermione<p>

Of course there may have been no need for my Hermione at all had i not first met Lily. She was a child I had met when i was very young. What happens to a boy at such a young and impressionable age can mark him for life. She was beautiful and demure. The very essence of femininity. Her hair blazed with the fire of the sun and her eyes sparkled brighter than the most dazzling of emeralds. When she gazed at me with those eyes, something within me came alive. We went to school together. Walked the halls of that magical place together. It was on such a walk that we stumbled upon the room of requirement. It opened to us, revealing a haven. That place was ours. It was in that very room we bared our souls to the other. We gave our hearts completely and we sacrificed our innocence to each other. It was here that I felt true love from Lily. She was so pure and lovely. Her skin smoother than smoothest of alabaster, whiter than the freshly fallen snow. She was beauty itself. An angel had fallen into my life.

It wasn't long after we had pledged our bodies and souls to each other that I made the ultimate betrayal. Therefore, pushing her from my life. She disappeared. I sought any means to impress her. I only succeeded in pushing her farther away and pushing my soul deeper into darkness. Then one fateful night she died. She was murdered. I held her lifeless body in my arms. The once dazzling emerald eyes had lost all their glory. Empty, she was empty. With her death my soul shattered, my heart ripped. She left an open wound. The pain was in the wound and the wound would not heal.

My dear reader, I do not expect for you to understand my motives only from this brief description of my past. I loved with a love so pure. I tainted such purity. I defiled such grace, with my darkness. But i sought redemption. Redemption in her arms, in her soul. Hermione. So pure yet so strong. She was a far cry from the Lily I loved. Oh, they possess such similar qualities. So intelligent, such fire, so much potential. They were both unmistakably breathtaking. But, Hermione has a drive, a spirit that is so warming and becoming. An undefinable force draws me to her. Something indescribable has brought me to her. Be it fate or misunderstanding.

I cannot say that I entered into this predicament with a student without trepidation. I did not want to cause uproar and I did not want to uproot her life. She is perfection. Ladies and Gentleman that read this. Know that i love her. That i did not want to ruin her. But I can't help but think you see me as a demon. A demon who snuck into the night and stole her mind and soul. This is not true. She came to me willingly. I made intentions known, I am the gentleman, i showed no force. I once again bared my soul, ready for rejection. I opened my arms to her and she buried herself within them. Clinging to me, i dare believe she needs me as I need her. I dare to dream she will care for me the amount i care for her.

When did I know, you ask? There is no date I can recall knowing I loved her. So gradual a progress when I realized my affection i tried to dismantle it. Not so easily accomplished. I know my feeling turned from mere protective guardian to love in her final year within that magical place. She returned a woman. A figure, a goddess, a grace. She brought back into my life something i had thought gone. Grace and Purity. She was so fresh and lovely. A beacon of hope in those dreadfully dark times. I loved her then. That final year she transformed into her woman and I became a healed man longing for forgiveness.

Hermione. Such a brilliant name for such a brilliant person. She has driven me mad with longing with love. She has forced me to embrace that which i thought long dead. I feel not a man. But a young boy in his prime. When Lily died, oh at such a young age, I died with her. Hermione has resurrected me. Whether her brilliant mind knows it or not she has saved me. That bloody little witch has turned my life inside out and brought me to life.


End file.
